Software changes can be a complex and risky task for an administrator. Systems may be integrated into the landscapes of other systems, may be extended by the customized software of a customer, and may be individually configured or even modified. The systems may cover a broad range of functionality, and, thus, the lines of code involved in, for example, the various classes and reports may exceed the 100 million mark. The systems may contain over a hundred thousand database tables and views, data elements, and structures. The systems may allow changing single objects (such as a data element, a report, a class, a row in a table, and the like) or a plurality of objects via a change process. The development environment and software change management system may have knowledge of thousands of different object types which can be created and transported, and may have complex import logic (“after-import-methods” which can generate table structures out of transported metadata definitions (e.g., condition techniques and the like).